1. Field of the Application
Aspects relate, in general, to electronic power supplies, and specifically to lighting fixtures, e.g., luminaires, that utilize light emitting diodes (LEDs) as a light source and, more particularly, to lighting fixtures incorporating LEDs configured in a manner to amplify and direct light produced by such lighting fixtures. Aspects further include smart monitoring and remote control of such lighting fixtures.
2. Background of the Technology
It is desirable to adjust the amount of light generated by one or more light sources (e.g., incandescent light bulbs, fluorescent light fixtures, LEDs, etc.) in various lighting applications (e.g., home, commercial, industrial, etc.). In many cases, this is accomplished via a user-operated device, commonly referred to as a “dimmer,” that adjusts the power delivered to the light source(s). Many types of conventional dimmers allow a user to adjust the light output of one or more light sources via various types of user interface (e.g., by turning a knob, moving a slider, etc.) which is often mounted on a wall in a proximity to an area for which it is desirable to adjust the light level. Accordingly, there is a need for providing a dimmer switching and adjustment mechanism that allows two-way enhanced remote control of lighting fixtures.
It is further desirable to monitor aspects of a power supply used by and to provide surge protection for one or more light sources. LED fixtures as well as most electrical appliances have some form of an electronic power supply. Although hand held and other test equipment exist, such equipment is completely external to the electrical appliance and the power supply. Thus, the test equipment would have to be positioned in front of the equipment on the AC input side. Accordingly, there is a need for providing more accurate power source measurements.
Surge protection may be provided for a light fixture. However, when such surge protection stops functioning, power in most cases (unless due to a catastrophic failure) continues to flow to the light fixture without any external evidence of failure and will no longer provide surge protection for the next incident of surge. Accordingly, there is a need for better surge protection.